


(Room) Service

by twobirdsonesong



Series: The CC Conversations [8]
Category: CrissColfer - Fandom, Glee RPF
Genre: Complicated Relationships, Conversations, Dialogue-Only, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Glee Live! In Concert!, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 20:45:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7816633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twobirdsonesong/pseuds/twobirdsonesong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes there are snippets of crisscolfer conversations in my notes that aren’t enough to ever be a fic, or even a "real" drabble, but that I’m fond enough to not delete. This is the collection of those things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Room) Service

_“Jesus Christ, Darren.”_

 

“Hi. Busy?”

 

_“Why are you banging on my door at 2am?”_

 

“Because I don’t have a key to your room. How else would I get in? I’m not down for breaking and entering unless the situation calls for it. And this was easier.”

 

_“Let me rephrase: why are you in my room at 2am?”_

 

“Couldn’t sleep. The guys finally kicked me out.”

 

_“Yeah, I can’t imagine why.”_

 

“Something to do with ‘no we don’t want to jam this late’ and ‘isn’t performing on tour enough for you?’ and ‘Jesusfuck Darren do you ever sleep?’ Which, okay, is a grave misunderstanding of me as a person, I think. I sleep. I sleep a lot. Sometimes I sleep too much. Which you’re well aware of. But I dunno, man, sometimes I just get wired and can’t shut it off. You know that.”

 

_“How high are you?”_

 

“Not very.”

 

_“If you’re going to sit on my bed can you at least take your shoes off?”_

 

“Sure, but you can’t complain if my feet smell.”

 

_“I’m aware of that as well.”_

 

“This bed is nice. Why’d you get the single this time?”

 

_“I bribed Chord.”_

 

“Smart. So, were you sleeping?”

 

_“No, I was just lying down in the dark in my pajamas for fun.”_

 

“This your pillow? It’s nice.”

 

_“What are you really doing here?”_

 

“I like your hotel room better than mine.”

 

_“Why?”_

 

“Because. Yours has you in it.”


End file.
